The Deadliest Sin
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: Edward and Pride has been transmuted into one being, half homunculus and half human, and being inside a human body is difficult to keep in control. Pride Thompson's body is deteriorating and dying during a war between Amestris and Aerugo, that was caused by his homunculi siblings. He now has to find a way for his body to stay alive. Post-FMAB. AU. OOC?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Fanfic, i know i should be working on my other fics but i have written three chapters of this and im desperate to post this. hope you all enjoy and I don't own FMA or anything, i got this idea from bluebird illusion, its kinda like that, but you can read without having played it! :) deadicated to my friend Vee~chan!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Control

"Thanks! Come again soon!" waved the shopkeeper, a young Ishbalan, who took refuge in Xerxes along with his younger siblings and wife. "Will do, Max. Have a great day," waved the young-looking blonde haired boy, Pride Thompson. The unknown homunculus Pride was wondering around the town looking for anything that seemed somewhat interesting. Xerxes really only sold the needs and not much wants. Pride Thompson was a blacksmith that worked at the edge of the towns center, always working and rarely lazing around. He was proud in all of his works, selling the best quality and making a name of himself.

Oh, he loved to gloat.

But although he has a good reputation with work, his social life is mostly nonexistent, not really socializing with the townsfolk around him. Many people got on his bad side, insulting him and making him very furious. Pride was a very Proud person, and was a bit narcissistic as others would say. He was only friends with a few people and they were just acquaints, his only real friend is product seller Maxwell Jones an Ishbalan who fought and survived the war, gaining a very horrible scar running up his left leg from an explosion.

Pride lived in a small home, a two bedroom and unpacked his brought goods and placed them in their deemed places, before walking towards the bookshelf near the front door, picked the book he was currently reading and sat down on the couch, reading the book competing it only hours later. After he had put the book back, he was once again bored. Nothing around Xerxes was entertaining, just a fight that happened here and then. Pride looked far too young to even walk into the local bar, and his friend was be selling his produce or working on his crops. Boredom was his least favorite part of his day, happening every day. He decided on going to bed and taking a quick nap and waking up and figuring out what was for dinner.

But that night it wouldn't be the same for anyone.

His eyes opened and he looked over his surroundings, the same old ceiling and walls. The being had been too weak to move every few nights he would wake up, but the pressure he felt constricting him to the bed had finally faded and he was able to move his limbs freely. The being smiled smugly at the chill that nipped at his feet. He quickly ran out of the home and into the cold desert breeze.

The being took in his surroundings, noticing there was no one in sight. The being looked up into the sky, spotting the large glowing full moon that brightened up the world around him. The being smirked. He wasn't weak with the glow of the moon, seeing the silhouette of humans that wandered inside the houses. '_I can work with this_,' the being thought.'_I just need to find a soul to replenish my philosopher's stone_'.

The being walked wobbly, still unfamiliar with his new 'container'. The being walked around the place, trying to figure out what location he is at the very moment. The being noticed the camp like structures around him. '_Loir maybe? No this place doesn't even resemble Loir_'. Then a person came out of said building. The human just stared at him, hatred in the human's eye's.

"What the hell are you doing here Pride?" hissed the human, glaring daggers at the unsuspecting inhuman being. _'Pride. That is my name, but . . . how does he know that?' _The human began to get impatient at the lack of an answer. "Answer me Thompson!" Pride looked up at the human. _'Thompson? I don't remember that name being from any alias I've ever used'_. The angry human walked up to him, hatred and anger in every step he took, to Pride it was almost like this was his youngest sibling Wrath walking up to him.

"Well Pride, what the fuck are you doing here?! No one here wants you to be around! You pathetic excuse of a man! Get the fuck away from here!" the angry man shouted, spit flying into the homunculus's face. The homunculus remained emotionless, but inside he was raging. _'Im pathetic, that's rich, im not some stupid human who lives inside a slum camp'_ no one gets away unscathed when they insult Pride's well . . . pride.

The homunculus smirked and looked at the man with purple eyes, that showed nothing but smugness. The being felt the unusual feeling of his body extending, as a dark patch grew underneath the homunculus's feet. The angry human continued to rant and spit at Prides face, completely ignoring the slowly growing amount of unnatural shadows. When the human briefly closed his eyes, Pride didn't hesitate, and threw his shadows at the human's direction, grabbing both arms and feet and dragging the human towards him where are large mouth fill of sharp, perfectly white teeth opened.

"Huh?! No, please I'm begging you! I take it back! Please don't hurt me!" the human panicked. The humans eyes wide with fear and shock, not expecting the attack. _"You humans are pitiful pathetic creatures. At least you be of some good use than spiting at homunculi," _Pride was smirking from face to face, a demonic tone came from inside his throat, laughing metallically when the human's eyes widened even more that physically possible. The human was unable to scream before he was devoured by Pride's shadowy teeth.

Pride felt a power surge within himself at the feeling of a soul. The familiar sound of the soul's screaming was music to Pride's ears. The homunculus walked around continuing his main reason he was searching the area in the first place, when he sees an untouched ruin. The incomplete drawing was in full view, before his eyes widened when he finally connected the dots.

He was in the ruins of Xerxes.

* * *

**i hope you like and ill post ASAP! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to my Friends, Vee~chan, Bee~chan. i have finally updated, disclaimer: I Dont own FMA Brotherhood, and any characters you remember, just a few OC'S and the plot, so don't sue me! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing

Pride woke up from his slumber with a pounding headache, like a drum pulsing through his brain. Pride rubbed his temples idly to calm the raging noises in the back of his head. The noises came early last night while he was sleeping and one of them sounded eerily like Joshua Meadow's booming voice. He walked into the kitchen looking for some herbs to help with headaches and made some tea before sitting down at his customer made table. After ten minutes of sipping his warm tea, he decided to take a shower. '_I smell like I came out of a war, I smell of gunpowder._'

The shower did nothing to calm his head but did make him squeaky clean. He packed a small lunch and walked to back of the property to start work. Pride worked alone and didn't allow anyone into his work, unless they were a customer, he took pride in being the one to make all of his customers happy and content, and being neighborly known to be the best blacksmith in the area. Pride was currently working for a Xing guardian who was paying him more than ten thousand yen.

He was finished with the designing and was heating up the steel in the forge, when officer Nekal walked into the small factory-like building with a grim look. Pride looked up when then small bell hanging on the door dinged and nodded his head in the officer's direction to acknowledge he knew he was inside his workshop. "Joshua Meadow is missing Pride, do you have any idea where he might have possibly gone?" asked the officer, a cold tone to match the eyes.

'_Joshua? He's missing?_' Pride kept his face blank as he looked up, rubbing the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "No, I haven't seen him, wouldn't you be better off asking his family?" Pride stared with the man with emotionless eyes and body still, looking like he was in a comatose state. "I would but his entire family is gone as well."

Cold dread washed through Pride's body. Pride's thoughts briefly went through the strange noises coming from somewhere inside of himself, Pride remained calm and pretended like he hadn't just heard the horrid screams of the missing people. "Sorry about that. I didn't see them. They weren't very fond of me. I stayed far away from them and vice-versa."

The detective nodded, before standing, "that is one of the few reasons I came here. Well I'll see you another day, you seem to have lots of work to do." He left and Prides thoughts went back to the voices. He closed his eyes and tried to somehow locate those voices. But not long after closing his eyes the voices get louder and louder and they were screeching incoherent words. They had no form just a swirl of red mists. He opened his eyes from the burning smell that bugged his senses and he walked to the back of the workshop to the forge that had completed in melting the steel to a thick glowing liquid. Pride grabbed the mold and some metal thong with plastic on the ends to stop the heat from reaching his skin.

After carefully pouring the liquid in, he used the thong to get the newly molded steal out from the mold. Pride knew it would still be very hot, and dropped it carefully into the large container of freezing water. Hearing the loud hissing sound he waited for only a few minutes and took out the knife, grabbed his steel rod and started sharping it.

He did this till the sun went down.

When the Sun Went down another side of Pride awoke. He was a slight party animal and night owl and was not a morning person. His work hours start at Lunch time and continue till the sun went down at seven o'clock, he worked seven days a week and was his only source of income.

Pride has had a few rich costumers and one has even asked for a golden axe. Pride didn't have the money to get supplies like those, so doing something considered illegal in any country able to perform alchemy, he changed steel into gold and created the golden axe the man wanted. He got enough money to start a business with using gold, but if anyone knew he was changing the atoms he would go out of business.

It was one of the few secrets Pride has. He never has told a soul of any of his secrets, considering almost all of them were illegal and Pride would never lower himself to get arrested. Pride gets dressed in some fancy clothing, also being wearily of the weather outside. He grabbed his coat before locking the door behind him. The walk to the pub only took a few minutes and he entered the packed pub. It was a Friday night and most workers didn't have work, the pub was fill of intoxicated men. The only females in the bar were pretty much flirting with any man they could get their hands on.

Pride spotted an empty stool but some man took the stool and started laughing with the person next to him. Pride stood where he was, slightly staring at the man. Black hair, looks to be in his mid-thirties, wearing some kind of blue uniform underneath a black coat. Pride just couldn't stop staring, a feeling in his brain was telling him he knew the man, but Pride's memory just couldn't find the time in his short-lived life. He hesitantly turned away from the man, not wanting to be caught staring.

He walked up to one of the empty tables and sat down, eyeing the surrounds around him, before he was interrupted, by a couple he hadn't noticed walked up. "Do we know you from somewhere?" the voice was feminine, but his mind didn't even bother trying to remember, he knew he had never heard the voice before. Pride looked up at the two, a dark-haired woman and a light-haired man were in front of him, nothing triggered a spark, the only thing he was familiar with was the blue uniform, it was the military. He knew the outfit anywhere, it was the Amsteris Military.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up! i hope you like it so far and are enjoying it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Military

"I believe I don't know you nor do you look familiar." The only person he remembers is that dark-haired man . . . _Jay . . . Ray . . . no, its Roy! _The man is only familiar because of one of the nightmares. He remembers looking down at him, smiling maliciously and him being held down by and older man. The black things surrounding Roy seemed to come from himself and Roy looked panicked although he did a good job of hiding the oblivious fear. He remembered the flash of light and then the man was gone.

"Hey, are you alive? Hello? Is anyone home?" asked the light brown-haired man, waving his hand in front of Pride's face. Pride finally focused on the pub around him, glaring daggers at the man and knock his hand away, roughly. "Please don't do that, I hate it."

The dark-haired woman held out her hand, "my name is Major Nora Jean and this dumb ass is Major Argon Donald. We are looking for a young boy, named Edward Elric, do you know anything, please tell us?" the dark-haired woman looked like a very serious person and wasted no time asking questions. But Pride wasn't answering any, he was taking in the questions, but he couldn't answer, his mouth refused to let any words out.

"Edward . . . Elric . . . I'm sorry but I don't know him," Pride let out, finally getting into control over himself. He knew that name and he tried his best hiding it, but im sure there was a mysterious tone when he spoke. He waved his hand in the air, getting the attention from a waitress. He knew her to be Eli Nate, a young girl from Ametris and one of the few people who knew him and were somewhat close. "Hello Pride, nice to see you around, haven't seen much of you lately. What would you like? Eat? Drink?" Pride smiled, he really liked this girl, she was sweet and caring but not someone to take lightly. "A delicious wine would be wonderful. Thank you."

Eli smiled again and walked off, Argon watching her as she walked away, it was obvious by the blush plastered across his face that he liked her. It was amusing to see him try to rid it from his face before Nora saw it. "You like her do you major?" Pride teased, smiling smugly at the younger major, seeing him light up red again, and getting a glare from his partner in crime. "We are getting off track here, Argon. We are here for an important mission and your falling for every thing that isn't male! Get a grip!" Nora's hand rose and smacked Argon on the cheek. The two continued to glare until the sound of laughing caught their ears.

Pride couldn't help himself. It was just too amusing! He started laughing, a rare sight but most creeped people out from his almost dark hysterical laughing that sounded metallic and sounded foreign coming from the teenagers mouth. He stopped laughing when his skin prickled, sending waves of caution to the homunculus's brain. He looked up to see almost everyone in the bar staring at him. Pride internally winced at the fact that maybe he laughed too loudly and everyone was wondering where in the hell had that sound come from. Even the man whose name he remembers to be Roy was staring. Although, his stare had hints of fear and confusion.

After a while everyone continued on their time, but he could tell a large amount had tensed up at the fact that Pride was around. "Hello again Pride, here is your wine," she said happily and ruffled his blonde hair, he knocked her hand away playfully, returning the smile. "Wow, you look good, you actually slept last night. No blackness under the eyes." Pride noticed that indeed he has lost the bangs under his eyes, which he excused for working late into the night. The latest time he worked was eleven and that was early into business. He always made sure to go to bed at ten o'clock, the reason why he had bangs under his eyes was of the nightmares that haunted him every night, last night being the only exception. _Maybe they finally will stop. _

"Yeah I had a great sleep last night. Thank you." Pride was somewhat surprised that he was so happy. He was normally grumpy and agitated. The swirling noises in the back of head were still singing loudly and causing headaches when it was quiet. Eli kissed him on the forehead before going to another customer. "Thank you for your time Pride. We appreciate it. If you hear anything please come to the City Hall and ask for our superior, Roy Mustang. He's at the bar at the moment," she pointed to the man that he recognized, at the moment he was talking to one of the waitresses, hand resting around her waist.

Alice Norris, the Xerxes whore. Nothing but a scum bag, how took pride in pissing Pride off. The only person he felt intense hatred for. The whore who insulted his well . . . pride. It bothered him that this Roy guy was openly flirting with the scumbag. He narrowed his eyes, hatred flashing in his eyes before it diminished as he looked back at the two major's, shaking their hands. "Pride Thompson, it was nice meeting you."

He finished his glass of expensive wine before setting the glass down, and looking at the spot where Roy sat, before noticing that he was gone, but his friends were still sitting there. He stood up and walked towards the group. "Is this seat taken?" he asked nicely, one of them smiled crookedly, Pride noted that he was heavily inebriated. "Nope, my friend left."

Pride nodded before laying his coat on the spine of the chair. He laid back against it, signaling the bartender, and asking for a cocktail. "Well what's your name kiddo?" one of the guys asked, Pride felt a tug from somewhere inside, knowing the feeling was from remembering someone. He knew the guy but didn't know where, he doesn't remember seeing him in his nightmares.

"The name's Pride Thompson. I'm a blacksmith," he said a smirk crawling its way onto his face, but not knowing why. "Pride eh? I think I knew someone named Pride, but he didn't have a last name," the black-haired man grinned. Pride froze, Thompson wasn't apart of his real name, he doesn't have a last name, just picked up the name Thompson from some random person on the street. _He couldn't be talking to me, could he? _Pride thought. "But you don't look like him, he has short black hair and was a real jerk, a pain in everyone's asses."

Pride walked home alone, highly intoxicated. He was giggling and laughing about, looking like some school girl walking around all dreamily. He was pretty out of it, he could barely stand. Leaning against the building's for support. He was all happy until a wave of uneasiness radiated from his stomach, he wasn't going to puke, he wasn't that drunk. He stopped laughing and tensed up, knowing that feeling anywhere. It was one of his supposed 'siblings'.

"What do you want, your meant to be in Ametris," he growled, angrily. Suddenly his vision became foggy and went into blackness as unconsciousness came over him. Pride's eyes opened again, the purple iris, darkening to a dark violet, as he glared hatefully at his younger sibling. "What do you want Envy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**yah! chapter 4! if I have people confused which im wouldn't be surprising. but i will call the original Pride 'Selim' because that would be confusing if I both called them Pride. at the beginning of this chapter the POV is 'Selim'. I don't own FMA. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dying Inside Out:

Pride looked rather pissed at the fact one of his younger siblings was here. Envy had no right in being here. "Well Selim Bradley I missed you, what other reason would I have for being here?" Envy asked sarcastically, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Pride narrowed his eyes at the younger Homunculus, watching him intently wary of his actions. "This is not your land. I will not allow you to come here and torment my home, or kill any people in this town."

"Well I knew you and Edward merged but I didn't know how much you inherited. And p.s. this is a public place im allowed to come and go whenever I please," Envy flashed his white teeth evilly. Selim's eyes blinked quickly a pained expression crossing his face, as a tugging feeling inside of his chest burned. "You haven't taken control of the body? That's surprising Pride. I thought you took pride in that ability–"

"You put me inside of a living human being, not putting a philosopher's stone in to make a human-based homunculus but actually getting some idiot to perform human transmutation to merge us together!" Pride shouted, the pain growing for a second before disappearing almost completely. "His soul is the only thing keeping this body alive and moving. Sooner or later we are going to fully merge."

Envy smirked at Pride, knowing that Pride is weak and that he knows how much Pride is loathing it. "I hope you and Edward have a fun time merging, because I know its going to hurt. A lot. I think one or two have tried merging but every time they end up dead. I'm surprised you've lasted this long. The others didn't last much."

Pride wrapped his arms around his body, trying to ease the aching pain growing inside of himself. "I may be weak in this state, but I will kill you when I have the change Envy!" Pride's eyes flash gold for a spilt second before changing back into a dark violet. Envy just laughed, "That's if you survive; homunculi and human's aren't compatible in the same body. And im sure you know that."

"Be warned Pride, this world doesn't yet know of our rebirth, I would hope you can keep it that way," Envy said, emotionless walking down the dirt road, before disappearing from Pride's sight altogether. Pride let out a loud demonic frustrated growl before his mind switched back into survival mode. _Take human soul's, it will be the only thing that will save you and this body. _Pride then allowed himself to use the previous' Gluttony's ability of smell to sniff out any possible human's and he caught wind of a few.

He was able to locate that a scent was distant from the others. Pride than began silently stalking towards the unsuspecting human and remained in the blackness of the shadows. He took steps gradually catching up the human. He eyed his victim, seeing the broadness of the shoulders and the tall build, and instantly knowing the victim was male. He quietly sniffed the man again, mouth-watering before his senses were frozen.

He knew the scent before, Pride knew it was something to do with his evanescent memories. The scent was a musky one, and Pride had a sense of disgust, it was a human in his past, but the reason he hadn't just swallowed him whole, was because it was a human whom Edward knew. That had perked the homunculus's interest and he began following him like a shadow, never stepping out of the darkness. But soon the man walked to the town hall, and Pride knew this man was in the army, he remembers Nora saying the military's base is in the Town Hall.

Pride sneered angrily, _great he's with the military._ Pride stopped walking and the man froze at the sound of a ruffling of fabric. "Who's there?" Pride's eyes widened, he knew that voice. Not from the Nightmare's that haunting his body, but from a memory that he still has from the Previous Pride, _it's that Roy Mustang guy. _Pride breathed a shaky breath, and wince's slightly at how loud it is. Pride backs off running towards his home, pushing people out of the way to get back into his small home and locks the door behind him and runs up to the bathroom, vomiting blood and small red stones. _My Philosophers stones!_

Pride stays by the toilet the whole night and watches as bit by bit he is emptying his life source

'_A homunculus who is merging with a human is not a stable body and since the body is unable to both the Homuculus and Human, the body will disintegrate or remove all of its bodily needs.' _

Pride remembers being told that when he awoke, and he guess Envy was right. He's dying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! yay! :) hope you enjoy and I don't own FMA!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hospital

Pride awoke to a massive headache and a burning pain the spread throughout his entire body. He knew the headache was from the overdose of alcohol, but the burning pain? It radiated off from his skin and he was shaking and could barely hold his hands out without them shaking like he was having a seizure. He grabbed the sink and tried pulling himself up, slipping up and falling back down a few times before stabilizing himself.

His head pounded at the same speed as his heart, which was beating erratically and uneven. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and froze at what he saw, his pupils . . . they . . . he couldn't even see them. His face was pale and sweating making his face shiny. His blonde hair was unbraided and all over his face and back poking in ways the flawed the rules of gravity. He shakily left the bathroom and grabbed up the phone. Pulling the digit and swinging around to dial, and waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a sweet voice. "My name is Pride Thompson. I need a doctor ASAP. When could the next doctor come by?" Pride could hear the line go silent and a ruffling of paperwork, the only indicator they hadn't hung up. "There is one available and I will send her the memo ASAP, I need your address," she asked as she wrote down the name.

"Xerxes Blacksmith, on the same road as the local bar, shouldn't miss the small factory at the back." Then the dial tone that signaled that she had hung up. He banged his head against the wall, trying to rid of the black spots that danced in front of his eyes. He didn't know how long he was dazing out, when the bell rang at the door. The noise cutting into the air like a knife.

Pride limped, unbalanced as he made his way to the door. And his eyes widening slightly at the person in front of him, he knew that person, but his mind was too foggy to remember. The doctor looked at him with wide shocked eyes, before he passed out into the dark abyss.

Pride awoke to see an unfamiliar face. A brown-haired woman, in her mid thirties looks up to see him awake and rushes over to check up on him. After she deems acceptable, she walks out of the room. Pride's foggy mind looks around the room and notice's he is in the infirmary. Pride attempts to get up, only for his muscles to complain and slumps back down. Pride could soon hear voices outside of the room, they were hushed but he was able to make out there were a few people.

'_He's stable, but his body is in intense pain, although he won't feel anything but cramps. His body is in shock, and I know it's going to get worse over time.'_

"_That's not good enough! This is a boy I know, and he has a lot of inner strength and he's dying! It's your job to make sure he survives!"_

"_Sir I can't promise he'll live. He's weak and im sure his body won't survive the operation."_

"_That boy can survive anything. He'll live through it!"_

"_Im sorry, but he won't there is a 78% chance he'll die _during_ the operation. And a 99% chance he'll die afterwards. Im sorry it's just not worth it."_

"I want to see him right now!" yelled a male voice that Pride could easily hear. And he could hear the nurse's complaints, but the door swings open loudly banging against the brick wall. Pride looks up at the man who almost banged down his door when he caught the man's eyes. Pitch black. Those black eyes widened at the sight of him and he audibly gulps. _I looked that bad. _"Hello?" Pride asks, his voice hoarse and breaking slightly. His mouth was so dry, he looked up at the table seeing a glass of cold water, attempting to grab it and clutched tightly in his hands it falls to the ground and shatters to the a million pieces. The water pooled around the shattered glass, and Pride looked at it, longing for a drop.

Pride would have groaned but his parched throat refused him. He let his arm limp off to the side, and continued looking at the ceiling, until he heard someone clearing his throat and Pride glared at the person it came from, before seeing another glass of water clutched in the mans hand. Pride hesitated before snatching the glass and gulping down the droplets that cooled him from the inside. He sighed in relief and lied back down, relaxed. He looked up to the gang of people and saw the two majors looking at him with a look of concern, surprise, shock, hatred and curiosity.

"What happened while I was out?" he asks, not really caring if he gets an answer or not. "You passed out when a friend of mine arrived at your house, she said your heart stopped and she rushed you here. At the current moment, your lungs a barely working and your heart is shutting down." Pride nodded, remembering slightly of the conversation he had with Envy. _I am truly dying. This body will disintegrate._ "Is there anyone you would like to see incase you pass when you fall asleep?" asked the nurse, a sad smile crossed her face. "Yeah my friend Max, he's the local grocer, lives in a farm not far from here. He's the only friend I have."

The nurse nods and Roy turns back and whispers something into his soldiers ears and they not long after leave the room. _Im going to die. And im not going to be able to laugh in Envy's face as say 'I told you so!' _Pride looked down at his lap, his back hunching over itself. Pride felt his eyes water as he started to cry. _Why!? Why is it away's me? I always get the harshest deaths. I just wanna die in peace . . . _Pride almost jumped in the air when he felt a hand clasp over his shoulder and looked up to see Argon there smiling brightly, trying to better Pride's mood. _The only thing that's going to make me happy is that I find out im not going to fucking die on this bed. _

"Hey buddy, its going to be okay we're gonna get you out of here in no time," Argon said. "I know you're a fighter–"

"I'm going to fucking die Argon! You don't have to pretend that im going to survive! I'm going to die because my body can't hold itself together! There's nothing anyone can do! All of the others like me have all died painfully," Pride yelled, harshly spat. "That's no way to talk Pride. Where are your manners?" Pride looks over at the new voice and smiles slightly at the sight of his friend. Pride removed the blankets from his body and attempted to walk. "No im sorry Pride, but doctors' orders that you remain in bed."

Pride pushed Argon away from him, completely ignoring him. Max walked up and gave Pride a hug that made him feel comfortable, like a child and mother. Pride let out a few loud sobs, feeling something in his head snap, before he pushes the man away abruptly. "Get away from me!" he hissed, his voice sounding metallic and sounded like it came through multiple mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

**two chapters in one day! whoop! im in the writing mood. I need to write about my other stories but I love this one! and I don't own FMA! Enjoy :) **

* * *

_Italic = Selim_ **Bold = Pride.**

Chapter 6: A Voice Inside of the Head.

To say Max was confused was an understatement, he looked at his friend glaring down at him with a livid look in his eyes. Max laid there on the floor, arms protesting in pain, from the uncomfortable angle he landed in. Pride's hands clutched the armrests on the bed tightly, hiding a flash of pain. He was so angry but he had no idea why. All he could hear are the loud screams that are shouting voices into his eardrums, causing his ears to pound painfully.

The noises came from left, right and center. All trying to shout louder than the others, to get their voice across, as if shouting would put them out of their misery. Pride's head pounded and his brain was foggy, almost passing out from the pain. He clutched tighter and tried to take in an even breath, but a loud audible shaky breath was sent to everyone else's eardrums.

Pride didn't notice but tears started flowing from his eyes, his violet eyes full of fear and pain, a complete opposite of his namesake, nothing like pride. Its personality left him like the flu and left a weak, confused boy in intense pain. He wished for someone to help him, to tell him this will pass and go away. But no one even attempted to try, afraid of attack. He visibly relaxed as the voices died down, turning down like a radio. Pride stopped crying and wiped his eyes trying in vain to cover up his weakness. _If Envy saw me, I would never live this down. _

Finally, someone broke the silence. "Sir we have a problem down in eastern command," said a young blonde woman, not noticing the blond boy. Roy seemed to break from his trance and faced his first lieutenant. "I'll be there soon, I just make sure this one is alright." Roy hesitantly walked up to the patient and tilted Pride's chin up to look at him. Pride only stared, marveled at the elder man, the man was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Pride felt the warmth that radiated from the man and quicker than a cheetah can run, grabbed Roy and pulled him towards himself and pushed his head into the mans stomach. Pride's hands wrapped around the man to keep him in place.

Roy looked down at the boy and was confused and surprised at the tug, the only indicate that Roy got was the wet patch around where the boy's head lay's. _He's crying, this kid looks like so much like Edward its eerie, but this boy isn't Edward. His eyes are purple and his pupil was so small, almost non-existent. And he doesn't act like Ed either, emotional one second and an arrogant ass the next._

Riza Hawkeye watched from the doorway, marveled by the boy –or was it girl?– that looked so much like Ed, the long blonde hair, the same face, the only thing that was different from what she saw of him four years ago was the height and age. But that was just physical, she hadn't seen his outburst earlier, nor seen his face. By the looks of it Roy was observing everything about Pride, looking for a give away of Edward. But they never saw anything.

Pride knew he was still crying but wasn't conscious.

'_Hello Pride' says an ominous voice from the shadows of Pride's mind._

"**hello who's there?" Pride asks to the darkness around him.**

"_You can call me Selim," the voice said, in a metallic tone._

"**Selim? I swear I've heard that name before," said Pride, trying to figure it out, the voice answers it before he can remember.**

"_Yes you have, I went by the alias Selim Bradley, my real name is Pride. And im a part of you."_

"**How is that possible?"**

"_It's really confusing to myself, I don't understand what is going on, I've seen human-based homuculi be born before a few times but this time im honestly baffled. I heard that Envy said that we are what you call Human Homunculi, a hybrid of both species, "the voice said, not really happy about the situation."I'm not really sure how this works, but you and I were once in different bodies."_

"**Than how are we like this? Pride asked, confused**.

"_Urg, you haven't heard much, have you?" the voice groaned."We were knocked unconscious and used in a human transmutation to mix the both of us. We than became one body, but I've been told that our kind don't mix very well, since every other subject has been killed not long afterwards."_

"**Are we going to die?" asks Pride, dread crawling through his body, causing a shiver to go down his spine.**

"_Im not sure. I think this body is dying, its unable to hold us both, I have a feeling that it's refusing our souls. But im not sure, Envy said that our body will begin to kill itself from the inside out. So if we die, we die.. If we don't well... im going to rub it in Envy's face," Selim laughed sarcastically. _

Pride awoken to see a hand wave past his face and clicking of fingers. Pride blinked and shock his head to get a focus on reality. "Hey, you okay?" asked Roy, noticeably relaxing when seeing the fogginess of Pride's eyes disappear. "Yeah, im okay," Pride said his voice weak but not encased in pain, like that of a child that just woke up from a good sleep.

Pride yawned, looking much younger than what he was and let Roy go, head facing a different direction out of embarrassment. "Hey, you're looking better. Hopefully you're getting healthier. Riza call the nurse, maybe he can leave the infirmary," Roy said, not looking at his body-guard. He was intrigued by this boy. The name on his room was labeled 'Pride Thompson', he knew the nurses here seemed rather unhappy about him being here, but a few were willing to see what was wrong with the teenager.

Roy wondered why many people refused to help him, he hadn't asked, but was very curious. Pride had pushed away his best friend and by the look of Max, that doesn't normally happen. Everything about the boy, just drew him in, he knew this boy wasn't like the rest of the people in the town. He felt an evil, black aura wrap around him when the boy fell unconscious only moments ago.

And Roy knew where he had experienced that before.


	7. Chapter 7

**thought i would post this up! my bday today! and this chapter is quite bad at the start i think that im getting deeper into the story and it will start getting interesting. and im sorry for those few who are confused at any time during this story! I DONT OWN FMA! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: War In Amestris

The nurses gladly allowed the military to take Pride from the infirmary, even if he was sick they would've let them take him. No one really ever liked Pride. He gave everyone else around him the creeps. Pride walked out the doors of the old-looking building, being one of the few historical sites still intact, in the hospital dressing gown with the small group of military solders. Pride was still confused about that conversation, if he was going to die, than why isn't still in the hospital?

"Um, Roy, may I ask, but where are you taking me?" asked Pride, cautiously. He kept his eyes narrowed, feeling like the human might attack. Roy froze, he hadn't remembered telling the teen his name. "I'm taking you to the town hall, and where have you heard my name from?"

Pride knew he couldn't tell the officer that he heard it in a dream, "I heard your insubordinate's call you Roy," Pride said quickly, a little too quickly. Roy didn't push on the obvious lie, but continued on. He would ask questions later. The walked from the infirmary to the town hall was a long one, being on the other side of the country of ruins, since the infirmary was closer to Pride's home and work as well as the way to Xing.

Roy was quite the stoic man, Pride noted, he knew how the man acted. In his dreams he remembers trying to kill the man, but obviously he failed considering the man was walking right next to him. "So, how long have you lived here?" asked Roy, somewhat trying an idle chat. "I few years I moved from Amestris, I preferred living somewhere where I thought I was most needed."

"Why not Ishbal?" asked Roy, he had been helping there for quite a while. "I just knew that was where everyone was destined to go, I wanted someplace where most people wouldn't go. So I crossed half of the Great Desert and moved here," Pride started. "It can be hard for some people, I mean this place doesn't have much water, the small lake dried out a few years ago and only the few alchemist help with getting water and some days there can be no water if we're unlucky."

"That's why I moved here, I can't perform alchemy, but I can help with the work load of making tools and weapons, I don't charge the builders but everyone else pays. Some people think that a sleazy bastard but im doing my fair share, I need money to get food. Some people just don't get it," Pride said, almost grimly, but covered up his emotions that were most likely showing on his face and covered it with an arrogant smirk. "Well come on, we need to move it if we want to get to the town hall before nightfall."

Pride Thompson was surprisingly very friendly once you got to know him, and excuse his arrogance and snobbiness. Pride held his name high, almost like he knew that he was going to be a proud person one day. Weakness isn't something Pride showed very often but what happened in the hospital was something Pride didn't show much. Weakness. Pride loathed that word in every context. The walk from the east to the west could take few hours and it was already late and Pride always had a bad feeling at night-time. He couldn't fathom why, he just did.

When they were five minutes from the hall, this bad aura washed over Pride and he froze in place. Roy turned and looked at him with confusion, but he was able to pick up that Pride was alert and had picked up on something that wasn't right. Roy didn't feel any of the hairs on his neck rise or anything. But Pride had picked up on something that wasn't right. Pride stood there stiff as a board and all of his sense heightened and alert on any noise a cicada made or the seeing the trees move in the breeze. He knew something wasn't right, the air was thick with that feeling but somehow Mustang wasn't able to sense it. But he knew that sent.

It was one of his so-called 'siblings'.

Ugh. He hated when they visited him. Whether it be Envy or anyone else, he hated it. They only came here for him and they always threatened to kill people. Can't they see he's trying to make this place better? But then again, Envy was the one that told him he was slowly going to die. He disliked his siblings to a large consent and he didn't want anyone else to see them. "Come on, lets hurry," says Pride, starting to speed walk, Roy slowly following behind, still curious about Prides traveling mind.

"Pride what's going on?" Roy asked, concerned about the boy who looked eerily similar to two people he knows. "I thought I heard something but it's nothing." Only minutes later the two arrived at the hall. Pride noted that the historic building was crowded with military officials. He spotted a few he recognized but eighty-five percent of the population of solder he didn't. He spotted Argon and Nora but an officer walked up and the turned serious and walked with him, somewhere deep into the building.

"What's going on? They're all rushing around like headless chickens," Pride looked up at Roy, eyebrows raised. Roy didn't answer but instead, pulled an officer out of the sea of blue. "What the hell is going on here?" Roy demanded, leaving no room for excuses. The man paled slightly at the tone of Mustang's voice, and was visibly shaking. "Central has been a–attacked from A–erugo, sir!" the man stuttered. "Aerugo! Again, are you serious!" Roy wasn't saying it like a question. "Again?" Pride pondered, obviously Roy has been in war before. "Ugh. How many fatalities have there been?"

"Um... there have been 248 Amestrian fatalities, " said the man, stuttering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I've been needing to do this for a while but internals have been happening left right and center. so i hope you like this next chapter! enjoy, and I don't own FMA so don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Traveling Through A Desert.

Pride watched curiously from a distant, seeing the large sea of blue uniforms running around like rabid animals and loud voices carrying through the air, trying to reach someone who would listen. Pride had lost Roy in all the chaos, but remained by the door watching in fascination at the people around him. He withheld the desire to laugh, understanding that they'll be looking at him with raised eyebrows. Pride walked around the room, head to the floor, watching the feet try to dodge others. Then Pride felt someone poke their finger into his shoulder. It was Riza Hawkeye.

Suddenly Pride only feels anger, rage, disgust and hatred and each emotion flashes across his face then the feeling just disappears. "Yes? What is it?" Pride asks, annoyed. Riza is surprised by the emotions that adorn on the Edward doppelgänger, "Everyone here is leaving to go back to Central to help with the war with the Aerugian's. Roy asked if you wanted to help."

Pride ponders on this for a moment and smirks at Hawkeye. "Tell him, ill be back in an hour."

Pride left the crowded building and returned to his multi-story home and grabbed a bag and placed a whole lot of clothes and a book he has yet to read inside. Pride also grabs his two favorite items and places the knife in his jacket and the sword into his homemade sheath and did the up the belt and it rested around his waist. He locked up the small factory-like building and his home and left back to the hall where the solders' where getting ready to leave Xerxes to travel to Amestris. An hour later the hundred solders and Pride left Xerxes.

"See you later ill be back," Pride whispered back at the Land he lived in for the last three years.

* * *

The walk through the Great Desert isn't a pleasant one, nor that the men think it's better to walk during the day then to rest at night. The desert is breathtakingly hot and below freezing at night. "Roy we can't stop now, it's dangerous if we sleep now, we can get further at night than during the day."

Roy laid a dirty sweaty hand on Pride's shoulder. "Yeah, but we have more than a hundred solders and it isn't easy. We are running low on water."

"But that's the whole point of walking during the night, we'll get there faster and they won't need to drink as much, I walked through the Great Desert in a day and a half, no sleep and I still had a little water left when I arrived. We need to go now," Pride argued. Roy made a gesture that said 'go for it'.

Pride quickly ran to the front of the group, "we need to keep going we'll continue during the night, it's a full moon and we've got enough light. Lets go." The solders, all groaned and a few muttered curses but they all continued on when Mustang continued walking.

* * *

Pride was indeed thirsty and his mouth and throat were perched and like sandpaper. His body ached and was demanding rest. The other solders where a few meters behind him and it was obvious that they were in just as a bad shape as he was. They were only miles away from civilization and Pride constantly pushed the solders to get a move on. When Pride saw the outskirts of Youswell, he smiled and ran back to the solders. "I saw Youswell, come on, we are only minutes away!"

That was all it took to get the fire in the solder's blood pumping to get them running towards the town, some almost fainting as the touched the ground of Amestris. Pride chuckled and saw a bucket of water and forgetting his pride he put his head in it. Pride visibly relaxed and gulped down the water, not caring if the water was contaminated. He pulled his head back and rested on the floor, glad to have finally escaped that treacherous desert.

123123123123

The solders and Pride found a large building that was used when Youswell wasn't apart of Amestris and were allowed to rest and, Pride was very sure they were going to be asleep for days. Pride grabbed his pillow and tugged it close to his body and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Selim opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, seeing so many Amestrian solders and sneering at the human's around him. The same beings that supposedly made my kind extinct, including Father. Selim's eyes flashed in hatred and disgust at the creatures around him. Selim got out of bed and quietly left the room._

_The air was fresh and clean and Selim took in deep breaths. It was almost like a dream. But the image was destroyed when Selim felt a sharp pain radiate from his stomach, it growled and Selim knew he needed more souls. But he knew that 'Pride Thompson' would just bring it back up again. The time was dark and Youswell was quiet and only few lights were on. A young woman came out from one of the houses, her clothes rumpled and she was rushing to get away from the house. Selim eyed her and a sniff of her scent sent waves of want through Selim's body. He needed her soul, it was making him salivate, although he'll never admit it._

_Selim hid behind the building she had just walked past, she walked through the alleyway not wary of her surroundings. Selim closed his eyes and pushed the shadows out from himself and shot them out into her direction and he opened an eye and shot a shadow to grab her by the waist and quicker than she could scream, he covered her mouth with a shadow and dragged her back to him. He walked into the alley, he was almost drooling_, _he needed a soul. The woman looked at him with wide terrified eyes, but was unable to scream for help._

_Selim brought her over to him and cupped her cheek almost kindly. His smirk widened and he looked at her with a sadistic look. His shadows tightened around her body, like a python suffocating its prey. "Such a pity, a young woman as beautiful as yourself about to be used in such an ugly way. But don't worry it wont hurt, much." Selim pulled her neck towards his face to get a good smell of the woman. He grinned evilly against her neck. "I'll be as gentle as I can be." _

_The woman squirmed in his hold and tried to push him away, but the shadows tightened their hold. Selim chuckled, a large grin adoring his young face. "I admire your determination but you time is sadly up," Selim whispered, he bared his razor-sharp teeth and sent a shadow over to the woman. The large mouth brushed past Selim like a high wind and it blew his blonde hair into his face slightly. The last thing he heard was a loud whimper before a loud 'splat'. Selim looked back, curious, and saw the large puddle of blood. He frowned before walking back to the place where he woke up. _

"_I need to be cleaner next time. Im far too messy."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking a while to update, ive been busy with piles of homework that has formed an abyss at my desk. I might take a while to update but im defiantly going to update ASAP. it doesn't mean this is going to be on hiatus or anything. I don't own FMA, and all mistakes are mine. enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Brief Insanity.

Pride woke up with an audible groan, his head pounded and his mouth tasted horrible. Pride looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and he shot straight up and looked around, seeing only empty beds. He got up and quickly changed and walked out to the food court only seeing a couple of solders in bum-around clothes. He walked up, panting slightly, "where is everyone?" he asked, clutching his head as it ached.

"They were called in, a woman has gone missing a large puddle of blood was found not far from here. Since its safest to wait here before barging into Central City, the commander thought he might help out a bit," the Xingese looking solder said, picking up a glass of tea, sipping it and resting it back down on the table. "Poor gal' if it's her blood, I wonder what kind sick ass could do something like that."

Pride pulled out a chair and sat down, as an Ishbalan poured more tea into a cup. "You want any?" he asked, a tired tone in his voice. Pride nodded, "yeah that'll be nice."

"Do you know the name of the girl?" Pride asked, his curiosity grew. "Um I think her name was Eli Nate? She was an innocent girl, but her current boyfriend is a twisted guy. A girl like her shouldn't be messing with a guy like him," said the Xingese man. "Why? What do you mean?" Pride was wondering why her name seemed familiar in a way. "Her boyfriend was supposedly raping her and she was scared that he'll hurt her family or something."

"Poor girl, no one should be put through that hell," said the Ishbalan man. "I agree. I wouldn't force that on my worst enemy. Oh, I've forgotten my manners, my name's Pride Thompson, it's nice to meet you."

The Ishbalan looked at Pride with an unreadable expression but held out his hand any way. "The name is Jamieson Michel, I'm from Ishbal as you probably have no doubt noticed," Jamieson said bitterly. Pride could tell Jamieson might have thought that he disliked Ishbalans.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't around when the civil war was going on, I don't remember much at that time," to Pride that seemed like a lie and the truth at the same time.

"My name is Mark Yang. My father was Xingese and my mother raised me on her own," Mark shook Prides hand and grinned. "It's certainly nice to meet the kid who made me walk all the way through the desert and not take a single rest," Mark said saracastically.

"Well it's over now, if we had taken stops and rested we would still only be half way through," Pride said with a sarcastic grin. "So how bad is Central?"

"By the looks of it, it's quite bad. A bunch of Aerugians have obviously taken the higher-ups hostage, stopping all of the other command centers to hesitate to attack," Mark growls with a frown. "I haven't been in Amestris for a few years. It's eerie to be back here."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't like it here?" asked Mark, flabbergasted. "What's not to love about this place?" Pride raised an eyebrow, but chuckled at Marks expression. "It's just that . . . this place gives me the creeps sometimes," Pride admitted. "I could hardly sleep at night, actually. it got vivid and gruesome nightmares. I don't know why but I moved to Xerxes, I thought it would help. It worked at first but that didn't last long, but I got more sleep there than here."

Pride looked at the surprised faces of the two men in front of him. "Wow, I would have never guessed. I would think that would be the worst. Having to keep yourself awake, because you're too afraid to fall asleep," mutters Mark. Pride forced a reassuring smile,"Don't worry. I slept like a baby last night."

_I just hope my siblings aren't responsible for the attack in Central._

Suddenly the door bursted open and a tall bulky man came bashing through, a gun pointed at Jamieson's head. Then two more men came through and a gun was pointed at Pride's head. "Put ye' hands above ye' head, and don't mutter a word!" Pride knew that the voice had an Aerugian accent and Pride had a blank expression.

_These men are so pathetic. Such vile creatures._

Pride felt the gun pointed at his head click, meaning the gun was locked and loaded. Pride gritted his teeth but bit his lip and allowed the men to guide him to where they wanted, for some reason Pride knew he still had the upper hand. When he was outside, he knew he could attack them, he was eyeing the shadows feeling a strange feeling rush through him before the feeling diminished instantly.

In that same second he felt extremely vulnerable and weak and that angered him in a way that no blow to his ego has ever done. Pride grit his teeth and flexed his fingers and wiggling his wrist as quietly and as secretly as he could to see how much room he had. He was surprised but kept his face blank as he loosened the rope around his wrist and he quickly raised his arm and with all of his might bashed his elbow into his captor's face. He heard a sickening crack and kicked the man in the shin, and he saw the man crumple to the floor. Pride quickly grabbed the gun and raised it at his captor at point-blank range and shot a loud banging noise caught the attention of the other two captors he raised the gun and pointed it at one of the other's captor. Not hesitating or thinking of the consequences he aimed for the back of the head he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Pride watched in horror as the bullet flew into the mans head and the large bulky man who was currently holding Jamieson, fell face first into the floor. The other man who was holding Mark looked towards his partner, shock written on his face. The man said a few words in another language but Pride knew they were curses and shouts of anguish. The guy turned and faced Pride pointing a gun at Marks head. "Don' move or ill shoot!" the guy was visibly shaking and the gunning was making clanging noises as the mans bracelet clashed against the gun repeatedly.

Somewhere in Pride's mind a switch turned off.

Selim somehow didn't hesitate in pointing the gun at the man. "If you move an inch ill shoot him." Selim knew the man was too weak to even pull the trigger in a shooting range, he wasn't going to kill a real person. Selim's face smiled maliciously, a malevolent laughter escaped from his mouth. Selim was laughing so hard. This pathetic human was going to shoot Mark? Ha! That guy could hardly hurt a fly. "Ha, ha! You're kidding right!?I bet you've never even used a gun! How about I teach you. first you make sure the gun is loaded, then take the safety off, aim then finally" in a flash Selim raised the gun and shot. The loud bang was the only sound and it echoed around the buildings surrounding them. The mans body fell to the floor releasing Mark at the same time as he descended to the floor. "-pull the triggor."


	10. Chapter 10

**its been a while since i've updated this story, sorry to have kept you! i'm such a cruel person. i have tried to sort out my grammar - as my English teacher thought I had a disorder, damn bastard. any mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta for any of my stories - I kind of don't know how to get one and i'm to shy to ask anyone. it will be a while before I update again as I have Internals and Examinations happening 24/7! I Don't own FMA**

* * *

Chapter 10: How Could this Day get any worse?

The silence was deafening, you could hear the birds singing loudly, Selim looked down at the human's not far from him, he wanted to kill them, but somewhere in his mind he was unable to force the shadows out from his body and devour them. _Maybe it's the human i'm merging with? _Selim thought. _It's absolutely disgusting that i'm being a human. It's a huge blow to my ego, humans' are disgusting, vile creatures and here I am. Slowly becoming something foal._

Selim bit his lip and but went to help the human's, Mark was shaking and whimpering. _Like a dog, a mutt of the military. _As Selim got closer, he shuffled backwards, cowering. Selim sighed and muttered a curse under his breath and decided to help Jamieson instead. Jamieson was shocked and stared at Selim with an unidentifiable expression. When Selim was behind Jamieson he extended a shadow and it sliced through the rope with ease.

Selim got up and stared at Mark with a slightly annoyed and arrogant expression. "If you're just going to sit there in the corner and whimper like a little dog, then I think the military isn't the best career choice," Mark flinched at Selim's harsh and bitter tone. Selim was making sure his echoing voice that scared almost everyone who heard it was not coming from his mouth. He sounds like a little child and with the emotions coming from Selim it was not mixing very well.

**"Well?"** Selim started bitterly.** "Are you just going to cower in the corner?"** It was obvious Mark was not a very good person when it came to gore, but if he chose to work in the military than he was most likely to see it first hand. Selim just stood there, the human part of his mind was not allowing him to just leave the two. _I'm obviously getting closer the merging, im not even able to leave the freaking area without the two of them! Well Envy did say that the human i'm merging with is Edward Elric._

Thankfully, Jamieson had untangled himself from his bindings and walked towards Mark, saying words in a tone Selim noticed was the same as the one he called 'mother' used when Selim was 'hurt'. Mark trusted Jamieson enough to let him near him and Jamieson undid the bindings and helped him to his feet. **"Finally," **Selim slipped, his 'shadow' voice coming out rather than his childish one. **"Lets get a move on, shall we?"**

The others were perplexed when they heard the voice but kept walk nonetheless. The walk back to the large complex was deathly silent and the two humans distrusted him. Selim was getting more and more displeased as time went on. He only really was allowed control at night-time and it was only hours since he was last active and he was now limited to what he was able to do.

He hissed scornfully, his body tense with anger. He looked back for a spilt second and saw the two vile humans behind him a few feet away. Once inside the building he left the human's on their own. He stomped his way to the bed he awakened in earlier that day, and he got into the bed and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

When Roy got back from the crime scene, he was solemn and was acting calm, while so many questions were in his head. The girl was young and she was just killed only minutes after some sick bastard did who knows what. The blood belonged to the missing girl, as a few pieces of jewelry were found covered in blood and were identified as hers. Roy was the one to give the bad news to the already upset family and felt so guilty even though he never met the girl. But he had to remain imperturbable and he was giving his condolences to the grieving parents.

Could his day get any worse?

He now hates himself for jinxing it. Apparently Mark, Jamieson and Pride had gotten kidnaped by some Aerugian solders. "They just took us by surprise. We didn't even see it coming. We were the only one's in the building at the current time," Mark explained. "They held us at gun point and then . . . then some weird things happened."

"What kind of weird things?" asked Roy curiously. It was normal behavior for his subordinate. "It was Pride, he started acting weird," said Jamieson, politely, not really answering his question. "What do you mean by weird?" Roy asked again, rewording his pervious question. "Pride's strange as himself. What could be considered strange with Pride?"

"I'm sure that killing three men without a single thought is considered strange," Mark grumbled childishly. That shut Roy up immediately, _Pride is one of the strangest and creepiest person I know. But he didn't seem at all sadistic or homicidal. _"Where is Pride?" he asked sternly. Mark pointed to the door to the left that was where Pride's room is. "He's asleep im sure, or laughing for all I know."

Roy highly doubts that Pride would be laughing, if he was sadistic he wouldn't be holing himself in his room. When Roy's hand touched the door handle, he hesitated. _What if he really is sadistic and im writing my death sentence by walking inside. _Roy shock his head, ridding of the negative thoughts from his mind.

The door opened with a loud audible click and swung open, revealing Pride. His purple eyes were slitted and were empty of life, blackness was underneath the dark eyes, making him more gothic than he looked. "What do you want?" Pride asked with a bitter tone. "I'm trying to sleep."

Roy stared down at the younger boy and the two had a staring contest before Roy's eyes flickered behind the boy. The room was completely destroyed and looked like a lion had gone smashing up the place. The pillows on the bed were ripped and feathers were spread on the floor and a few had locked themselves in Pride's golden hair. The sheets were in just as bad of a state, completely sheared. Candles had fallen over and wax had cooled and stuck to the wooden floor.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked gasping. Pride just had a guilty look, "I have no idea, I just hear a bunch of guys screaming and I was going to tell them to shut up, but you were at the door."

Then Roy got an idea, "Do you remember anything that happened earlier today?" Pride raised his eyebrows at the question. He was asleep all day. He didn't hear anything. "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about, I've been asleep all day."


	11. Chapter 11

**OMFG! i'm so sorry people! i'm an arse. ive been very busy with internal's and my upcoming externals for school! so here's the next chapter, ill update ASAP! I hope you enjoy this average length chapter, and i Do not own FMA, although i wish i did, but then i would likely ruin it!**

* * *

Chapter 11: the Homunculi and Pride.

The next few days were rough that was proven. The solders' had been forced out of the large facility as more terrorists had invaded the country. Pride was getting more and more suspicious of his siblings. It wouldn't be too outrageous for them to pull a stunt like this. Ever since the killings of the three terrorists that he had 'supposedly' murdered almost everyone didn't trust in the least.

It didn't bother Pride all that much, he wasn't a social butterfly.

Although Pride has no memory of the day, it was confusing him that he remembered Mark and Jamieson. He had met them that day of the attack and he doesn't remember a thing. He was indeed a strange and bizarre person but he had never killed a person before in his life. That was more of his brothers' behavior. Envy was the one that enjoyed murdering countless people. He was the complete opposite; he absolutely despises it.

What person could take pleasure in killing–murdering– a life? Envy, apparently.

Although Pride couldn't say, it wasn't possible. Murders have happened when he was in the area, all of them went missing and only thing was left was a large puddle of blood. And every single time, he doesn't remember doing anything at that time, not knowing if he even went to bed.

But for some reason Pride always felt a strange emotion flood through him when he heard of the killings. He had no idea if it was guilt, anger, sadness, happiness – it was just an unknown feeling. His body had begun to start to get more and more sore, his back stiff and having to always stretch before doing anything that resulted in a lot of movement.

He had started feeling more and more empty. He was getting depressed and some days didn't want to get out of bed. If he was lucky, a solder would carry him so he didn't have to walk. He didn't care about his pride anymore, he was dying and what good would it do. It wouldn't solve his inevitable death.

As days would go by his condition worsened.

"What are we to do with him Roy? He's slowing us down _and_ he's dying. I don't know why you still insist on keeping him around," says a black-haired major named Knuth. Roy sighed deeply, they always asked him that. Did anyone get that he looked identical to Edward Elric? But Roy can't get out the feeling that Pride knows something.

"He's a good source of information," Roy started before a surge of anger exploded. " If you leave him, abandon him, ill demote you in an instant you hear me, don't forget that!" Knuth wasn't surprised by the answer. It was always a threat to their career. Roy wanted to keep Pride close, that much was obvious, what for? Nobody knows.

"I promised Alphonse that I'll bring Edward home. I wont break that promise," Roy whispered looking up at the moon lit sky.

* * *

When the group arrived in the outskirts of Central City, it was pitch black, the sky was overcast and it was also a new moon. Pride was still being held uncomfortably on one of the taller beefier soldiers shoulder, Pride didn't complain, he couldn't be bothered. It didn't take him long to fall asleep on the man's shoulder.

The walk was long and dreary and you could smell the smoke coming from the city. The smell of smoke was strong enough to awake Pride from his slumber. When Prides eyes saw his surroundings, he was tense with anticipation, his siblings were near, the feeling was intense and they were probably on kilometers away. "Hey are you alright up there?" asked the man who was carrying Pride. "I'm fine, but probably not for long," Pride said a worried tone escaping his mouth.

"Colonel, we need to get out of here now!" Roy was surprised at the name, he was a general and everyone else was a major. But Roy didn't get to ask before large amounts of red lightning erupted around the small army.

Pride recognized lightening, his eyes widened as he saw they had just walked into a human transmutation.

Pride's already weak body, felt like it was being pushed down by thousands of people. He could hear the other mens screams of pain and agony. But he was unable to help them, his body was completely paralyzed and he could barely move his head. He felt utterly helpless. And he hated it. "It's nice to see you, brother," laughed a voice from outside the circle. Then suddenly, Pride got a thought into his head, he tried to move the shadows like what he does in his head, but they refused to move.

"Come on," Pride groaned.

Another sharp pain radiated from his chest and spread throughout his body, but for that one millisecond the shadows responded. They flew as fast as they could possibly go and cut straight through the man who was doing the transmutation. The man was a human – that Pride knew – and Pride had a basic concept of alchemy, kill the alchemist, destroy the transmutation circle. As the alchemist fell backwards the shadow still lodge in his body, the lightening of the transmutation faded. "Hmph, you surprise me, brother," Envy said with disgust. Pride glared at him with intense hatred. "You rival your brother Wrath in the hatred department, and that's not even your sin."

"Are you just going to lie on the ground like a sniveling boy?" Envy teased knowing that it'll piss Pride off. Suddenly a shadow shot out and split into two shadows and sharp teeth grew and a mouth formed and was about to close itself around Envy when a sharp claw-like spear found itself in one of the shadows eyes. Pride screamed and idly put his hand up to his right eye instinctively, thinking that's where the pain was coming from. The shadows retracted just as quickly as they appeared.


End file.
